Unexpected
by ABlockOfDiamond
Summary: A certain someone shows up again bringing problems along with her. Any guesses on who it is? Mulichapter Yogfic! R&R! Rated T for well.. It's the Yogscast. Take a guess.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone and welcome to my first multichapter story! This chapter is a bit short and I'm expecting my other chapters to be a little longer than this. I'm just saying now that none of the other chapters will be this vauge. I started this in Spanish (things got boring) and at first I had no idea who I was writing about. Then I had a great idea, and this story was formed. Updates will be very unpredictable seeing as I do not have the ability to write on a timeline. I hope you like it!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Minecraft or the Yogscast. (It would be awesome if I did though ;) )**

* * *

><p>T.N.T. A spy's best friend. A blonde girl could be seen running from a Nether portal towards the door. She knew for a fact that the two owners, Xephos and Honeydew, were due here in less than an hour. She opened the simple wooden door and dug down. In that hole, she placed blocks of T.N.T. and placed a wooden pressure pad over it. When the unsuspecting dwarf and spaceman walked through, they would set off the T.N.T. and hopefully explode into nothingness. Careful not to step on the pressure pad, she rigged more traps around the little rest house. A dispenser full of arrows cleverly hidden in the wall and more blocks of T.N.T. were placed in obscure spots.<p>

They did have quite a nice place here. If only she had the patience and resources to do that. Everyone could do with a nice house in the woods. She checked her clock and realized she had only 10 minutes to go hide. The tree cover surrounding their base was quite sparse so she looked around and noticed a forest nearby. She ran far into the forest and pulled out a pair of binoculars. Ah, here they are. In three, two, one...

She watched from a distance as the structure exploded. Xephos and Honeydew shouldn't survive that. They were only a hindrance to the grand scheme. If she succeeded then all of Minecraftia would be hers. Israphel would win and along with him, she would too. She knew Israphel's weakness. She knew how he was created and how he could be destroyed. She knew the secrets of the Nether. She knew how to spawn creepers, zombies, and the legendary spider jockeys. She knew how to destroy the world as everyone knew it. And yet she didn't. At times she almost felt bad for putting the two through all of this. _Honestl_y, she thought, _if I hadn't discovered the secret of Israphel, then everything__would be different. Honeydew and Xephos might have still fought against__Israphel but they would have had me by their side... It would be an interesting__experience to be on the other side. You know... _

She was snapped out of her thoughts by a rather loud voice.

"Of course I saw her! Why do you doubt me now heroes?"

Startled, she quickly turned and scrambled up a tree. _That voice... It sounds so __familiar!_

"She has been missing for quite a long time now. It might have been a flower or something you saw from a distance." That was Xephos's voice. The girl mentally facepalmed. Her trap had failed again.

"Or maybe you're going a bit loony from that explosion." Honeydew chimed in.

"No... I swear to Notch I saw her. I don't think I could mistake anything for her."

Leaves rustled and Xephos came through, closely followed by Honeydew. Xephos shot Honeydew a worried look and mouthed "What do we do?" Honeydew just shrugged.

"Do you see her?" The familiar voice said again.

Xephos shot Honeydew another worried look and replied "No, we haven't seen anything yet. We'll keep looking."

She could hear fading footsteps and assumed it was the owner of the familiar voice.

"We really need to either prove she is or isn't here. I'm worried he's been knocked a bit crazy by that blast. Got a yellow flower we can use?" Honeydew whispered to Xephos.

Xephos nodded. "I do. I feel horrid about lying to him but I think it needs to be done. You wanna do the honors?" He handed Honeydew the flower. "Plant it quick and then let's go get him."

Honeydew stuck the flower in the ground and ran off, Xephos at his heels.

She let out a sigh of relief. That had been a close one. She started climbing down the tree when she heard rapidly approaching footsteps. She scrambled back up the tree, not wanting to be caught. Once she was safely hidden among the branches of the tree, she turned around to see who had been behind her. It was Honeydew, Xephos, and another man. She brushed some leaves out of the way to see who it was.

The instant she saw his face, it felt like something inside her had snapped. Suddenly she was faced with the memories of the past month or so. Images of buildings exploding, being instructed to destroy, and planting countless traps invaded her mind. She gasped audibly and fell from the tree, unconscious.

Xephos and Honeydew just stood there, mouths agape. Knight Peculiar, on the other hand, rushed to her prone form and cradled her to his chest.

"Daisy?"

* * *

><p>Somewhere in the Nether, Israphel cursed. He had just lost one of his top operatives to the light. Israphel punched the wall in his anger. The force of the punch busted through the Netherrack wall and into Rev. John's room. John, who was alive once again, came to the hole in the wall.<p>

"Do you need something my lord?

"Send for the Bosses and their minions. We are getting Daisy Duke back."

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading this chapter! I have started Chapter Two and I plan to post as soon as possible! Please R&amp;R and have a Happy Single's Awarness Day! :)<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everyone! Welcome to the second chapter of Unexpected! I did mean to post this last night but got kind of caught up in writing the next chapter. Have fun reading it!

Also thanks to:

RandomPerson164- Thanks for reviewing! I'm glad you thought it was so awesmazing! :D

XXXWriterFromTheHeartXXX- Got that right! I absolutly love Yogfics!

* * *

><p>Daisy Duke sat up in bed. Her head hurt and she was vaguely disoriented. The last thing she remembered was seeing Peculiar's face then falling out of a tree.<p>

There was a light knock on the door as Honeydew's face appeared.

"Hey there Daisy! How are you feeling?" he said gently. "We were worried about you."

"Where's Peculiar?" Daisy mentally winced. Her voice sounded like two bits of sandpaper rubbing against each other.

"He's out forging weapons for us. We need them and he is our best swordsman." Honeydew said, handing Daisy a glass of water. She gratefully took a sip.

"So what exactly happened? I'm a bit confused..." Daisy said. "I only remember bits and pieces of things."

"Well we were recently in one of Israphel's Nether bases. It's a bit of a long story. Xephos and I were recently at Stoneholm to get a map fragment. While there, we were almost captured by corrupted dwarves. A lady dwarf, by the name of Moira Magmabloom, came to our rescue and helped us hide. We heard voices shouting and decided to investigate. Xephos and I found Knight Peculiar locked away by the dwarves. We escaped with Peculiar and the three of us headed for the Deepcore, which is where the dwarves used to mine the legendary bedrock blocks. Our mission was to find the machine that the dwarves had used to keep the wall from deteriorating over time. The way to the machine was bloody insane, with a fiery minecart ride and the corrupted dwarf king shooting fireballs at us. The machine itself was amazing though. It was around 100 blocks tall and was made of blue metal blocks. We powered it up and waited to see if something would happen. When nothing did, Peculiar realized there was a portal up at the top. Xephos led the way up the machine and the three of us hopped in the portal. It led us to Israphel's domain, the Nether."

Here Daisy shuddered. Visions of a flaming hell filled her mind. She felt like she had been there before but couldn't remember when exactly.

Honeydew continued on with the story, not noticing Daisy's shudder of dislike. "There we ran into the corrupt dwarf king, Finbar. He taunted us on how we were too late to save the world and how Israphel was planning to wake the monster beneath the sands using…" He trailed off realizing he almost had told Daisy she was going to be a sacrifice.

"Use what?" Daisy said, prompting Honeydew to continue.

"Erm... Use its powers to coat the world in sand." Honeydew internally cringed. That could have gone horribly. "Anyways this pissed off Peculiar so he attacked and killed Finbar. We learned that we had about three, now two weeks to save the world. **(A/N: Creative license activate!)** To get out of the Nether, we followed a hall that led to a portal. That portal led to the broken remains of Lastwatch hold. In the ruins, Xephos discovered a note from Verigan warning us of the dangers to come. We stayed there for the night and in the morning we went back through the portal and explored more of the base. Another portal was found and it led us here. So we do not know where we are, although Peculiar thinks he might know. This house was already set up when we got here, but there were no supplies. Xephos led us back into the forest to gather supplies and wooden tools. When we came back from that trek across the woods, all seemed fine until I walked in. The world seemed to explode and all three of us were thrown back from the blast. We were left unharmed but wondering who in the world could have known we were staying there. Our best bet was a minion of Israphel. We did stumble around and then... well… you kind of fell out of a tree."

At Honeydew's last sentence, Daisy gasped at the memories flooding back. So it had been her. The whole time he had been talking, she had been fighting off visions of destruction that made absolutely no sense whatsoever.

"No…" Daisy whispered, distraught. "I tried to kill you all…"

"What? No you didn't! It was all Israphel!" Honeydew said, thoroughly confused.

"It wasn't. Trust me. Now go get Peculiar and Xephos, I have to tell all of you what I remember." Daisy said shakily. "It's important."

As soon as Daisy heard the door click shut, silent tears started streaming down her face. _How could I do this to them? I tried to kill them not once, but multiple times! They are the heroes of Minecraftia and I tried to kill them. _

Sifting through all the memories was painful.

_A corrupted dwarf bowed to her as she walked purposefully towards a portal. That portal led to the Yogcave and she was going to blow it up with the help of the creeper boss and lots of TNT. She knew the owners would be back soon and there was a job to be done, no questions asked._

_A flint and steel. That was all she needed to burn down a city. Daisy knew that the pirate would take the blame for this. He was in on it but happened to draw the short straw this time around._

_Daisy watched as a horde of zombies and skeletons attacked Honeydew and Xephos. Something inside of her enjoyed the pain that was caused as they were forced to kill the undead Granny Bacon. A little part of her mind told her it was wrong but the other mysterious force crushed those "doubts"._

_Wood burned so easily. First it was Mistral now a BBQ bay. Lava and flint and steel were the only things needed here. _

_Skylord Vitali opened the front gates to the Skyhold for her. Daisy swiftly ran past him and found the kitchens. Once there she uncorked a bottle filled with a murky maroon substance. It oozed out into a glass of wine that was headed for Skylord Baako's home. The deed was done._

_Monster spawners were handed to her as she left the Nether. Her current mission was to place them all around the Deepcore, to make the journey harder for the fast approaching felt a compulsion to run faster, to place more traps come out of nowhere. The race against time had begun. _

It was horrible. Absolutely horrible. She couldn't believe that she had done those things. Daisy was disgusted with herself.

Audible footsteps and a knock on the door jolted Daisy out of her thoughts. She quickly wiped her eyes and said "Come in."

Xephos walked in, closely followed by Honeydew. "I know this is an absolutely horrid time but we have a major problem. Peculiar is missing."

* * *

><p>AN: Dun dun dun~~! Hope you liked it! Please R&R! :)


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hello everyone! Diamond here! Finally. Sorry for the long wait, I do have a LOOOONG list of legit excuses. I'm sure none of you want to hear it, but it wasn't fun. Finals are coming up and I've been really busy the past month or so. Once school is out, updates will come much more quickly.

Previously… "Peculiar is missing!"

Daisy leapt out of bed. "We have to find him!"

"That's the plan. The thing is we have no weapons. The only thing we have is wood swords and they are crap. What we need is iron." Xephos said.

"Well lets go diggy diggy hole then." Honeydew said handing Daisy a wooden spade and Xephos a wooden pickaxe. "You guys dig and I'll defend. Daisy, you good to go?"

Daisy nodded and the trio headed outside.

"Is there a mine somewhere near here or are we just going in blind?" Daisy asked Xephos.

"Naturally we have no plan whatsoever. It's nothing new. Although, Honeydew claims to know where a ravine is." Xephos responded, looking pointedly at the dwarf.

Daisy rolled her eyes at this. "Bring a compass so we don't get lost."

"Good idea. I'll go grab one." Xephos said. He went inside and grabbed the compass. A button shone slightly on the side of it and he pressed it, setting their coordinates. Xephos pocketed it and went outside to join his companions.

"Follow me, I'll lead the way!" Honeydew announced, his dwarven accent become more pronounced.

"So which way are we going?"

Honeydew pointed off in a random direction. "This way."

Meanwhile, Peculiar has gotten himself into a sticky situation. He was completely lost in the network of underground tunnels. Water slowly dripped from the ceiling, make it even more miserable. The dangers were great down here. Things lurked down here that not even a newly made iron sword could handle. Dungons, ravines, strongholds, and abandoned mineshafts were scattered about. All of them contained a way to brutally kill him. Caves spiders nested in mineshafts, unknown horrors waited unsuspecting prey in strongholds, ravines posed a major burn to death by lava threat, and dungons contained endlessly spawning monsters. Peculiar didn't want to face any of those things.

Just thinking about the natural killing machines, Peculiar shuddered. He had to get out of here as soon as possible. Xephos and Honeydew both needed iron or better swords to fight effectively. Daisy could be backup with stone or iron. Armor would also be a great asset.

A low growl sounded from the other side of the tunnel, echoing eerily. Peculiar jumped at the sound. A zombie could mean a spawner. Spawners would produce an endless string of zombies until destroyed. The knight shook his head, as to clear it.

"I can't get caught up in this now. Daisy needs me back there with weapons and armor. I can't give up now." He whispered to himself.

Footsteps and a faint clacking noise alerted Peculiar to a skeletal archer. The thing shot at him, missing by an inch. Peculiar charged, the iron sword held up high. He slashed downwards and managed to knock off one of the arms. The skeleton gave an irritated clack and continued shooting with one arm. The missing limb affected its aim, which wasn't too great to start with. The next arrow flew a foot over Peculiar's head, lodging in the wall behind him. Peculiar charged again and this time he took off its head. The skeleton collapsed with a poof of dust and left only a single arrow and two bones behind. Thinking that they could come in handy later, Peculiar grabbed them and stuffed them into his almost overflowing pack.

While doing that he also took stock. Stuffed in his backpack was twenty blocks of iron ore, two diamonds, a stack of cobblestone, and ten bits of coal. The iron would be used for swords and armor while the two diamonds would be used for a sword,

Lost in his thoughts, Peculiar didn't hear the gravelly whisper that carried faintly down the tunnels.

"Go for the human. Take him alive but hurt him if you must."

A/N: Once again, sorry for the long wait and short chapter. Currently its 10:35 and I have finals tomorrow. Only 5 days of school left! I promise updates will be longer and closer together after school is over. Also, I would like everyone to check out YouAreMinecraft. It's a massive server where you can build your skin. Its going to be a present for Notch and the rest of the Mojangsters! They have over 70,000 skins already. Just google the name and the site should pop up. (Also check out my skin, iPinkNinja, and tell me what you think!) Thanks for reading! Please Review! ~Diamond


End file.
